Always, I know
by Lur27
Summary: Super short ONE SHOT. A beautiful day in their lives. Some extra fluff to go through the day until the new episode airs. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Hello, guys! So, I'm at the hospital taking care of my grandma and I brought my laptop with me today. Being here all day is the most boring thing in the world, and I thought I could get some writing done for 'Of Love, Lies and Murder', but it turned out that this fluffy- to- death thing came into my mind, and I had to let it out before I could write anything else.

So here it is. It's cheesy to the extreme and I'm sure it can cause cavities, so read under your own discretion. I hope you enjoy it :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle. I hate that fact about myself…**

* * *

><p><strong>Always. I know.<strong>

It's a sunny day, the brightest and most beautiful she's seen since the summer begun, and they're standing there, right by the seashore, bare feet and entwined hands, looking intently into each others eyes.

Long ago she was sure that magic didn't exist, but now, if she were asked, she would say she could feel it in almost every look, every word, every touch he gave her; and now most than ever.

She feels a squeeze in her hand and forces her mind to come back from its reverie. He's smiling at her, his eyes soft and a little watery, and then, he starts talking.

"Kate, I've thought about what would I tell you in this precise moment a million times and I've come to one conclusion: You leave me speechless. I've spent my life living with words, of words, for words; and suddenly you appear and they stop being useful or meaningful enough to describe how I feel or what you mean to me. That scared me at first; I have to admit. So I started my quest to find the perfect word to define this, us. I needed something that expressed every single of my feelings, and after a long time, I found it." He pauses for a brief second; giving her the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.

"My word for you, for us, is 'Always'. 'Always' never changes, never fades, never fails. 'Always' means everything, every way, forever, and that's exactly what I want with you." His left hand moves to wipe the lonely tear rolling down her face.

"I love you, Kate. Always."

She's smiling now. Her eyes, clouded by unshed tears don't let her see his face clearly, but she knows he's smiling back at her. That open and toothy smile that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle so much, she almost can't see the blue in there. And she loves it. Every little bit of it.

After a second to put herself together, her eyes travel from their joined hands to his eyes once again. She takes a deep breath and gives him her reply.

"Rick, there's a story I've never shared with you and I think this is the best moment to do it." Another deep breath.

"When I was a little girl I always got annoyed when I told my mom 'I love you' and she replied 'I know'. She always laughed and told me 'someday you'll understand what it means and it won't annoy you so much.' That made me even angrier. What was there to understand? The right thing to say when someone tell you they love you is 'I love you too.'" She smiles and squeezes his hand a bit.

"After all this time with you I've gotten to understand my mother's words. I've gotten to appreciate their meaning and how good it feels when someone you love tells them to you or you're able to tell them back." She stops to look into his eyes for a moment. He's almost crying.

"'I know' means I understand, I cherish and I feel the way you love me. 'I know' means you're able to make me feel loved and that's the most beautiful thing you can make anyone feel." Another rebel tear goes down her cheek. He wipes it with his thumb.

"So, from now on, my only goal in this life is to make you say 'I know' every single day of your life, because I know, Rick. And I love you."

Before she's finished saying her last word he's crushing her into him, his arms pressing her to his chest as hard as he can. They're both crying.

He finally releases her, stretching his arm and offering her his left hand, so she can put the golden wedding ring around his finger, the same way he's done a moment before.

They're married now. She almost can't believe it. After all they had to go through, all the fear, all the threats, all the deaths, at last, something good is happening in their lives.

They're married now, and that's the way they're going to remain, because they know. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please let me know if I killed you with so much sugar! I would offer to pay for dentist bills but I'm not that rich… lol

Thanks for reading! Now, how about a little review? :P


End file.
